In the related art, as a device which controls the travel of a vehicle, a device is known which generates a travel control plan and performs cooperation control to change an input of a driver on the basis of the generated travel control plan (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The device described in Patent Literature 1 sets a target speed, at which the vehicle can stably pass, on the basis of road circumstances, such as road curvature, road surface friction, and gradient of the road. The device automatically adjusts speed or acceleration such that the vehicle speed becomes a set target speed.